Puffle Creatures
Puffle Creatures (previously known as Wild Puffles) are special puffles that have appeared on Club Penguin. They are mostly based on animals, with some exceptions, and can only be cared for by walking (lacking the care interface of regular puffles). There are currently twenty-three variations of adoptable Puffle Creatures, and seven non-adoptable variations. Adoptable variants include Dinosaur Puffles (Prehistoric Party 2014), Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat (Puffle Party 2014), Snowman Puffle (Frozen Party and Frozen Fever Party 2015), Ghost Puffle (Halloween Party 2014 and Halloween Party 2015), and the Blue Crystal Puffle (Merry Walrus Party) as well as Raccoon Puffles, Rabbit Puffles, Deer Puffles, and a Yellow Unicorn Puffle (Puffle Wild, Puffle Party 2015) and the Alien Puffle (Operation: Crustacean). The non-adoptable variants consist of the Purple Turkish Van Cat Puffle (Puffle Trouble), Bat Puffle (Halloween Party 2012), Reindeer Puffle (Holiday Party 2012), as well as the Dragon Puffles, Unicorn Puffles, and Chicken Puffle (Medieval Party 2013). Variants Adoptable History Cameo and Non-Adoptable Appearances Before Puffle Creatures made an appearance, a skull of a saber tooth puffle has occasionally been seen buried underground as a scenery prop. During 2012, Club Penguin hid four Puffle Creatures in cameos. The first was the exclusive Purple Turkish Van Cat Puffle, who appeared hidden among other puffles in the Club Penguin Animated Short, Puffle Trouble. Months after, the Bat Puffle was sighted through a telescope at the Halloween Party 2012. Then, the Reindeer Puffle was shown as a transformation at the Holiday Party 2012. Also at this party, a Bird Puffle would come out of the Clock Tower at the Snow Forts every 15 minutes, similar to Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo at the Ski Lodge clock, and Plok in the Box Dimension. A Dragon Puffle was seen in a foreign Club Penguin Magazine in January 2013. Players were later able to transform into Dragon Puffles, Unicorn Puffles, and Chicken Puffles at the Medieval Party 2013. During The Fair 2014 an animatronic brown monkey puffle makes a cameo appearance on the ride Marooned Lagoon at Pirate Park. A statue of a one-eyed green puffle and two 'logos' representing tentacled pink puffles appear at the Interstellar Zoo in the future during the Future Party. None of these puffles are adoptable currently. Adoptable History The first adoptable Puffle Creatures appeared in 2014. All currently available Puffle Creatures debuted in 2014, with the most puffle debuts of any year in Club Penguin history. Six species of Dinosaur Puffle became adoptable (temporarily) during Prehistoric Party 2014. These puffles established the Puffle Creature care system, and were the first adoptable Puffle Creatures. At Puffle Party 2014, the Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat became adoptable. They were the second adoptable Puffle Creatures, and the first permanent ones. The Blue Puffle became the first puffle to have multiple Puffle Creatures based on it. This party also marked the first (and only to date) appearance of adoptable Puffle Creatures as transformations. At Frozen Party, the Snowman Puffle became adoptable for the duration of the party. It was the first Puffle Creature to be based on a white puffle, and the second to be adoptable temporarily. The next confirmed appearance of a Puffle Creature was at Halloween Party 2014, where the Ghost Puffle became adoptable temporarily. It is the third Puffle Creature to be adoptable at a party, and the first to not be based off a specific puffle. In files, it is considered a sub-type of the Black Puffle. In between the release of the Ghost Puffle and the Snowman Puffle, details were discovered about the upcoming iOS app, Puffle Wild. The app was confirmed to contain thirteen new adoptable puffle creatures, the largest collective release of puffles to date. The first edition of the app (with potential for more in the future) contains four variations of Raccoon Puffles, four variations of Deer Puffles, four variations of Rabbit Puffles, and one unicorn puffle. The release date of this app, and subsequently these puffles, is yet to be announced. At the Merry Walrus Party, the Blue Crystal Puffle became available to adopt. When members finished the final quest, the player was teleported to the Unnamed Crystal Island, where the Merry Walrus gave the player a puffle as a memento. At the Frozen Fever Party 2015, Snowman Puffles could be adopted for a second time. At the Halloween Party 2015, Ghost Puffles could be adopted for a second time. Operation: Crustacean introduced Alien Puffles. Only the Green Alien Puffle can be adopted by non-members. Many puffle creatures reappeared at the Puffle Party 2016. The Green Alien Puffle, Ghost Puffle, Blue Crystal Puffle, Yellow Alien Puffle, Black T-Rex Puffle, Red Triceratops Puffle, Purple Alien Puffle, Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle, Blue Triceratops Puffle, Snowman Puffle, Orange Alien Puffle, Pink Stegosaurus Puffle, and Purple T-Rex Puffle can be adopted by members. Other puffle creatures can be found in the hide-and-seek games. Trivia *The Purple Turkish Van Cat Puffle was the first puffle creature to appear, where it was visible briefly in Puffle Trouble. See more *Puffle